Document DE 10 2007 043 961 A1 describes a lighting device with a fan unit that allows air to be channeled into an installation space in the lighting device. Channeling air into the installation space in the lighting device serves to cool at least one light source located in said space in the lighting device. As at least two light sources are normally found on the front of a vehicle, for example, several fan units, i.e. at least one unit per installation space, are used. A problem that has emerged with this system, however, is that the characteristics of the airflow being introduced has to be simulated for each installation space of each lighting device. This requires considerable time/effort in simulating the kinematic parameters of each different installation space, in particular when identical fan units are employed.